User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/Captain Spearhook
What if Disney had created an episode which spoofs Steven Spielberg's Hook? Already DuckTales has spoofed both Spielberg's Indiana Jones franchise AND Jaws movie. In the episode, following the events of the 2nd theory from this blog, which follows the events of the episode, "Timephoon!", Della and Louie are having a rough relationship. One night, as Scrooge, Donald, and Della get ready to go out to an event, Scrooge and Donald notice Della is in a depressed state even after Scrooge compliments her on her dress as she reminds him of her mother. When Scrooge asks her what's wrong, Della tells him about her relationship with Louie, which makes her feel like Louie doesn't even want her around or that she doesn't belong here anymore. Suddenly, Huey and Dewey, in pajamas and having heard everything, reveal themselves as Dewey asks: "Mom, are you going to leave us again for good this time because of what happened between you and Louie?" Shocked and ashamed to hear this, Della simply kneels and open her arms to signal her boys to come over for a hug as she tearfully apologizes for everything that's happened so far and reassures them that things will work out in the end as she promises to do her best to be a better mom from now on. Huey and Dewey then ask if they can come along too instead but as much they would love to take them, Scrooge reluctantly denies it because where they're going, it has a strict "No Kids" policy before Mrs. Beakley comes to take the boys back to bed as Della promises to catch up with them and say/kiss them goodnight. However, after kissing Huey and Dewey good night, Della chooses to save Louie's kiss the next day when they have had a chance to talk and make-up. So, she simply tells him good night and leaves but not before taking one last look at them. In the car, Della seems worried but Scrooge reassures her that the kids will be fine with Mrs. Beakley watching over them and promises her that things will work out in the end as he points out that she and Louie didn't really mean what they said to each other and that even parents make mistakes sometimes, which is good as long as they learn from them as well. Despite being left in Mrs. Beakley's care, the Duck boys and Webby find themselves captured, abducted, and taken to an unknown island by an old enemy of Scrooge from the past named Captain Thaddeus J. Spearhook, a pirate who lost half of his left arm to a shark or boat rudder in an accident during his last battle with Scrooge and blamed Scrooge for its loss and is now seeking revenge on him after all these years. Scrooge goes to the island with Donald, Della, Launchpad, and Mrs. Beakley to rescue the kids. On the island, after a scuffle with a few pirates, Scrooge and company strip them of their clothes so as to disguise themselves and infiltrate the ship owned by Captain Spearhook inconspicuously while putting on an act. On the way, they notice a blacksmith working on a new spear made especially for the captain and decide to follow it along with the rest of the crew. Once on board the ship, Captain Spearhook presents himself in front of his men with an idiotic, obese minion at his side. After delivering a speech concerning his plot for revenge, he deals with a pirate who doubted him and has him sent into the boo pit filled with snakes. Once the kids are hoisted up on board in a net, Della, rushing in without thinking rationally of the consequences in response to her actions as usual, unintentionally and accidentally exposes herself and the others as she tries to get to her kids only to get everyone caught. Scrooge and company are brought forth to Captain Spearhook himself. Though glad to see his plan for luring his old enemy by using the kids as bait worked, he appears disappointed when Scrooge refuses to fight in Spearhook's war and admits he's a little out of practice with a sword, so, Spearhook intends to have them all killed instead. However, in the spirit of fair play and honor, he later makes a deal with Della and Mrs. Beakley that Scrooge will regain his confidence and training in three days for a climactic battle. Scrooge and company are released and later taken in by a rebel group who call themselves The Rebels that lead a resistance against Spearhook and his band of cutthroats. During the next three days, while Scrooge and company are busy forming a plan of attack and training at the same time with the Rebels, Spearhook's minion persuades him to manipulate the kids into loving him to break Scrooge's will. While Huey, Dewey (having already been brainwashed by Don Karnage's men once), and Webby refuse to be taken in, Louie is receptive to Spearhook's "fathering" due to never having had a father and somehow remembering what his mother's senseless actions led to and how it affected his relationship with her despite having been happy to have her back (including his greedy love for treasure) including their recent rough relationship since the Timephoon incident as well. Huey, Dewey, and Webby are kept away from Louie and Spearhook arranges a makeshift treasure hunt game for Louie, where Scrooge, Donald, and especially, Della are horrified to see them treat one another as father and son. Though discouraged, Scrooge, Donald, and Della later regain confidence after receiving a few inspiring words from Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, and the Rebels. The following day, Scrooge, company, and the Rebels attack the pirates as agreed, leading to a lengthy battle. Donald and Della rescue Huey, Dewey, and Webby despite the latter having already gotten out of one situation before. Later, when Louie sees Donald and Della fighting Spearhook, only to witness in horror as they fall in defeat due to Spearhook's incredible and advanced fighting skills before Scrooge confronts him at last, he suddenly repents and chooses to go home with his real family instead despite his former reluctance at first due to Spearhook's fathering and influence; realizing what a big mistake he had made and how wrong he was about everything in the end. The pirates are defeated, and Scrooge prepares to leave with everyone. Spearhook, however, goads him into a final duel by threatening to never leave Scrooge's family including his descendants alone. Scrooge disarms Spearhook, but Della and the kids compel him to not deliver a fatal blow. As he turns to walk away, Spearhook attacks Scrooge with a concealed blade but the kids distract him as Scrooge grabs and drives his spearhook into the center of the tower carrying and displaying the now-taxidermied shark that ate Spearhook's hand. Somehow seemingly reanimated, the shark topples over, swallows Spearhook whole, and returns to a lifeless state. Scrooge and everybody else say their good-byes to the Rebels, now made the new owners of the island. On the way home, Della notices Louie standing by the side of the ship with a sad look on his face. When Della comes over to talk to him, Louie tells her: "Mom, if you've come to punish me, go ahead. I won't hold a grudge against that. I deserve no less. Of all the stupid things I've ever done, this is the worst yet. So, whatever you have to say and do to me, go ahead. I won't mind. The truth is you don't deserve a son like me the same way I deserve a mom like you. I just wish I could've been as great as you are. But now I see, after everything we've been through, it's not worth it. I might as well spend the rest of my life locked up in the mansion than cause any more harm for you or the people I love more than anything in the world, more than treasure or any riches it has to offer us." Though impressed and touched by Louie's honesty leading to a sincere apology, Della simply replies: "Well, that's a shame. Because then, who would I need to help me see all the angles I can't? Better yet, who would I have to give this to either?" After Della presents Louie with a diamond as a reward for his good decision and compensation for everything, Della continues: "Listen, sweetie. I know we've had our disagreements but I just want you know that what I did was out of love for you. The same love I have for your brothers too. Problem is that it was a bit too tough in your case and that's not a good thing, even for me. Now, I admit I may have been a bit rough on you. What the heck? I was very rough on you that this where it lead us to in the end. And I admit I may have also said a few things I wish I hadn't said, things I never should've said, things I regret ever having said in the first place. Which is why I want you to know how really sorry I am.. for everything and I promise I'll do the best I can to be a better mom from now on. One which you actually deserve. Just as long as you do your best to improve yourself as well and everything else will be fine. You help me and I help you, then, we are both even now, alright?" Touched by his mother's apology, Louie proceeds to tearfully hug her as she returns the favor as well. Then, Louie tearfully states: "I love you , Mom! And I really am sorry for everything too! I don't wanna lose you or anyone else again!" Della replies back: "I know, honey. I know. And I love you too, just as much as I love your brothers too. More than you know it. The day I came back into your lives was the day I vowed I would be the best mom you deserve to have and so far, I haven't fulfilled that vow. At least, not with you in your case unlike with your brothers. Nevertheless, I'd be more than willing to try again if you are willing to give me another chance to make-up for it somehow and to try again as well." Louie accepts Della's appeal and the 2 continue to hug each other. As Scrooge and the others watch Della and Louie reconcile, Scrooge decides it's best if they leave them to have their moment until Della calls out for them for a warm family group hug, which they accept without hesitation. Later, Scrooge and the gang are back home safe and sound as they spend the rest of the day having fun in the backyard. In conclusion, in this theory: A few days later, Della decides to take the whole family including Louie to Big Rock Candy Mountain as another way of making it up to him as well in the end. Here is a list of a few scenes from Hook I dream of being homaged in the episode: Category:Blog posts